Impossible To Decode
by Hannah Tennant-Cumberbatch
Summary: He said so much, yet he never said anything at all. Nothing important, anyway. All Amy wanted was the Doctor to open up a little- why did he have to be so impossible to decode? One-shot.


**A/N: This is my first ever Doctor Who fanfiction so... yeah. Please review? It would actually make my day. This is a one-shot, pairings are Amy/Rory and Amy/Doctor friendship.**

* * *

><p>The central column of the TARDIS' control panel was humming gently as the Doctor flew round the hexagonal device, flicking switches, twisting regulators and occasionally muttering to himself about cloister bells and bow ties. Amy sat nearby on a sofa which seemed to have grown out the metal mesh platform, watching the madman dash about doing things he probably didn't know how to do. That's what Amy admired about the Doctor. If he didn't know what he was doing, he chucked the manual out and did it anyway. Even though, nine times out of ten, it all came out catastrophically wrong and they ended up over ten million light years away from where they were supposed to be. Instead of medieval England, they'd be frolicking around a planet too far away for Amy to imagine, millions of years in the future, saving an alien civilisation (yes, alien) from a rogue intergalactic dictator planning on converting every single living thing into slavery. Or instead of rescuing the crew of a starship which has broken down from tumbling into the void, he would take them to 21st century Essex. Not that she minded expecting the unexpected. Everywhere (or everywhen) was an adventure if you travelled with the Doctor. A normal day with the Doctor would be similar to an abnormally exciting day in Leadworth. That's what her husband, Rory Williams, said.<p>

Amy smiled as the Doctor kicked out his leg out in fury, and immediately regretted it as he would never hurt his beloved console.

"Sorry, old girl," he muttered, smoothing his hand across the side of the TARDIS.

Once he'd said his apologies, he limped over and joined Amy.

"That. Hurt." said the Doctor, clasping his right foot with his hand, "She packs quite a punch, she does."

Amy laughed, "Doctor, the TARDIS didn't hit you. You kicked her."

The Doctor frowned, "Well, remind me to take my anger out on something else next time. Your husband, perhaps."

"Oy!" yelled out Rory, approaching the pair from the other side of the control room where he was playing darts. He was the only one who used the dart board; Amy found it too boring for words ("Darts are for fat blokes who have nothing better to do with their lives") and the Doctor didn't really get the rules. Something about flaming arrows and poisonous frogs. He really made things more complicated than they needed to be. "I am still here, you know!"

"Yeah, but too busy playing darts to pay attention to your wife," scowled Amy, folding her arms and slumping back in the chair, then immediately slumping back up again. The sofa seemed to rock.

Rory grinned, "But not too busy to hear everything you're saying."

He leaned over to give his other half a kiss and Amy obliged. Gladly.

The Doctor started gesticulating wildly, "And _breathe_,"

When Amy and Rory didn't seem to be listening, he started blabbering. "I do not understand the reason behind human affection. A hug, I can deal with. I like a cuddle. But kissing, I can't think of anything more disgusting! The Effons of Sevmina 3, they eat each other's toenails as a token of their love. Why don't humans do that? You're one of the 7,009,849 species in the world who actually have toenails. That's pretty unique considering the vastness of space and time. Why don't you celebrate your own uniqueness? Another good one is the Vastabils, who live in the Vastibillian Empire on Venuya, every time they feel love towards their mate they have to wait until they grow a spot big enough to pop over them. Amy, Rory, that's how they express their love! By spurting pus over their partner! Isn't that romantic? Humans should do that. Mind you, the weddings would be pretty messy…"

Amy stopped and pushed Rory away a bit. "Um, Doctor? Do you mind not talking about pus while I'm snogging my husband?"

Rory pulled a face, "Was that what he was talking about? Eurgh!"

The Doctor rolled his eyes and grinned, "Seriously, you two!"

The Doctor abruptly jumped from the sofa, making it shake back and forth rapidly. Amy clung on for dear life; it felt like clinging onto the big brown bull when the rodeo came to Sedghill. Amy had dared Rory to stay on the bull for as long as possible and when he flung into the straw after forty-five seconds, she decided to have a go. God, she realised how much she wanted to hold onto her guts. Despite throwing up in the public toilets (which you had to pay for, even if you were ten seconds away from vomiting) she managed to stay on the bull for two and a half minutes. According to the guy who ran it, it was the longest all day as Toby (the robotic bull) was feeling particularly 'frisky'. He then offered her out for drink, which she kindly declined by saying, "Get lost."

The Doctor dashed across the TARDIS platform, scampering in his usual squirrely manner. He peered at the scanner which hung from the ceiling- which was so high it seemed to go on forever. He squinted at the screen and twiddled with the dials at the bottom, smiling cheekily every so often, sticking his tongue out with concentration. Eventually all the distorted circles and spirals on the monitor collided into one and the Doctor yelled "Magnifico!"

Amy grinned. "What is it, Doctor?"

She glanced at the Doctor's scanner, but had no idea why. Only the Doctor seemed to understand the deformed shapes on the screen- she guessed it was written in Gallifreyan, though the Doctor had never really said. She found that funny. The Doctor talked and talked all the time, but never said anything at all. Nothing _important_, anyway. Just the frivolous babble he usually went into if you asked anything about him or his past.

Amy knew the Doctor, but didn't know _know _him in the sense she knew Rory. She was so close to Doctor, but so far away too. She knew all his mannerisms, his laugh, the way he liked to do his hair. All those little, pointless, futile things she didn't really care about. She didn't know anything about his childhood, his past- it was like the Doctor's memory was a cracking wall, filled with holes. If one thing from his past (which Amy guessed, by the Doctor's expressions and body language, was lonely and cold) came back to haunt him, the wall would just crumble into nothing.

Amy wanted to fill those cracks with cement, build it back up again.

And, what was it? What did the Doctor reveal about the fate of his race? "It was a bad day. Bad stuff happened." For Amy, that didn't quite cut it. The Doctor knew the whole lot about her and Rory. He'd known her since she was a child (sort of) and she told him absolutely everything when she could, sometimes before her own husband. After a couple of years travelling with the Doctor she'd discovered you won't get answers from him if you beg. You have to wait for the right moment and he'd suddenly spill something out of the blue, but those moments rarely happened.

Despite the Doctor taking her on incredible adventures in time and space, Amy lived for those seconds with the Doctor. She didn't usually care for those nostalgic moments; god, when Rory got out the holiday snaps all she wanted to do was scream. But with the Doctor, it was different. She could tell that his past was always on his mind; it wasn't covered with a layer of dust and stuffed to the back of the wardrobe. It was in his brain constantly, right here, right now, and it pained him.

But there was nothing Amy could do about it. By the way the Doctor acted, you'd think he was like a kid's picture book. So easy to read it was unbelievable. But actually, it wasn't like that. The Doctor was like some extremely heavy leather-bound novel from years ago- ancient and filled with some unknown language which was impossible to decode even with the right technology.


End file.
